Therapeutic wellness devices such as massage chairs, massage ottomans, vibrators, heating pads, massage pads, aromatherapy devices and various forms of exercise equipment bring relief and relaxation to their users, often using patterns or programs of varying massage or other therapeutic modalities that have traditionally been controlled by a hardwired, handheld control box unit. While the massage and other therapeutic programs delivered by such handheld control units are effective to a degree, they suffer from the limitations of those control units. Only a limited number of massage or other therapeutic programs that can be invoked from the limited numbers of buttons, controls and displays present on such control units. Further, users may not understand how to use such units for optimal effectiveness, or how to translate body condition or complaints into the appropriate or optimal massage or other therapeutic programs. The power and usefulness of these massage and other therapeutic devices can be radically expanded by harnessing the power of distributed computing and computer networks, and also by using sensors and other feedback devices in or associated with the massage or other therapeutic device. These enhancements allow greater flexibility and portability in managing and administering massage and other therapeutic operations, and a shift in emphasis from basic control of simple massage or other therapeutic patterns to comprehensive responses to medical or physiological conditions or situations.
Accordingly, a comprehensive user control system for use with massage or other therapeutic wellness devices is discussed herein, including a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprising an apparatus enabling a connection of massage chairs and other massage or therapeutic wellness devices with wired or wireless external computing units such as personal computers, tablet computers, and smartphones, and with private and public data communications networks such as the Internet. One embodiment comprises a system comprising a therapeutic wellness device and a data link capable of conducting data communication between the therapeutic wellness device and data equipment capable of connection to a data communications network. In various other embodiments, the data equipment comprises a general purpose computer, the data equipment comprises a software application capable or communicating with and controlling the therapeutic wellness device, the data equipment comprises a means for graphically interacting with a user, the data equipment comprises a data communications network, the therapeutic wellness device is a massage chair, and/or the data link is wireless. Other embodiments comprise a program that comprises instructions usable by the therapeutic wellness device and that is communicable across the data link, a program that comprises instructions capable of being used in conjunction with controlling the therapeutic wellness device and that is transferable across a data network. In other embodiments, the therapeutic wellness device is capable of transmitting data over the data link, such as data that pertain to the mechanical condition of the therapeutic wellness device, or that pertain to the usage of the therapeutic wellness device. Another embodiment comprises software residing in the therapeutic wellness device that is capable of being modified by data transmitted across the data link.
Another embodiment in accordance with the present invention comprises a general purpose computer capable of connection to a data communications network, which is programmed to control at least one therapeutic wellness device across a removable data link. In another embodiment, the general purpose computer is portable and the data link is wireless. In other embodiments, the system is configured to maintain a data link with at least one therapeutic wellness device when the system is brought into proximity with that therapeutic wellness device, the system is configured to maintain a data link with at least one of a plurality of models of therapeutic wellness device, and/or the system is configured to convert therapeutic wellness device model-independent information into data compatible with at least one particular model of therapeutic wellness device. In other embodiments, the system is configured to retain data pertaining to at least one user of a therapeutic wellness device, the retained data comprises a user's preferences regarding the operation of the therapeutic wellness device, the system is configured to select at least one particular item of therapy to suggest to a user, and/or the time of day affects a selection of a particular item of therapy to suggest to a user. In other embodiments, the system comprises an interactive graphical user interface, the interactive graphical user interface is configured to comprise displaying an image corresponding to at least a portion of a human body and receiving a user's selection of a portion of said image, the operation of the therapeutic wellness device is determined at least in part by which portion of the image is selected, the interactive graphical user interface is configured to communicate intended benefits from at least one program that is available for selection by a user and that comprises instructions capable of being used in conjunction with controlling a therapeutic wellness device, and/or the therapeutic wellness device is a massage chair.
Other embodiments in accordance with the present invention comprise a method of controlling a therapeutic wellness device comprising obtaining a program that comprises instructions capable of being used in conjunction with controlling the therapeutic wellness device and operating the therapeutic wellness device in a manner corresponding to at least one of the instructions in the program. In certain embodiments, the program is selected from a plurality of programs made available to a user by a general purpose computer programmed to control at least one therapeutic wellness device across a data link, the program is obtained over a data communications network, obtained from a website, obtained from a user of a therapeutic wellness device, obtained from a medical provider, obtained from a source identified with providing programs that comprise instructions capable of being used in conjunction with controlling at least one model of therapeutic wellness device, and/or obtained from a source of supply of at least one model of therapeutic wellness device, and/or the therapeutic wellness device is a massage chair.
Other embodiments in accordance with the present invention comprise a method of controlling a therapeutic wellness device comprising presentation of a request for therapeutic relief that does not specify a particular mechanical action to be performed by a therapeutic wellness device, and translation of the request into at least one command executable by at least one therapeutic wellness device. In another embodiment, the method further comprises transmitting at least one of the request or the at least one command across a data link between data equipment and at least one therapeutic wellness device, and execution of the at least one command by at least one therapeutic wellness device. in another embodiments, the presentation of a request comprises selection of a particular portion of a graphical image corresponding to at least a portion of a human body, pointing to a portion of the user's physical body, and/or presenting information on a condition of a user's body. In other embodiments, an algorithm for performing the translation is selected from among a plurality of available algorithms for performing the translation, and/or the therapeutic wellness device is a massage chair.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises connections between the massage or other therapeutic wellness device and ancillary devices such as devices for providing additional sensory stimulation, and inclusion of or connections with sensors for reporting of user physiologic data. Another embodiment comprises the use of an interconnected massage or other therapeutic wellness device for control by a local or remote computing device. Another embodiment comprises command of a single massage or other therapeutic wellness device by multiple computing devices or of multiple massage or other therapeutic wellness devices by a single computing device. Another embodiment comprises remote delivery or recording for later user of massage or other therapeutic wellness sequences or programs. Another embodiment comprises integration of massage or other therapeutic wellness programs with audiovisual and multimedia programs. Another embodiment comprises the reporting by the massage or other therapeutic wellness device out to a computer of massage or other therapeutic wellness device data. Another embodiment comprises the use of massage or other therapeutic wellness device sensor feedback for commanding the massage or other therapeutic wellness device by gesture or for medical or therapeutic soothing uses of the massage or other therapeutic wellness device beyond simple short-tem, active massaging or therapy. Another embodiment comprises an exemplary software application for use with the external computing device in controlling and interacting with the massage or other therapeutic wellness device.